Rose is coming home
by JustAnotherStudent
Summary: How will the doctor behave when he finds out rose is returning


ROSE IS COMING HOME

DISCLAIMER; I don't own Doctor Who and have never claimed to.

I'm quite proud of the length of this; it is only a one shot but will continue if at least five people want me to. I appreciate all reviews that I get please tell me what you think and how I could improve.

ROSE IS COMING HOME!

The Doctor cursed under his breath as he set the co-ordinates of the TARDIS to Cardiff, Torchwood the year two thousand and eight. Jack would know what to do he decided. I can't deal with this on my own. The Doctor was avoiding the issue that much was obvious to Donna but why?

"Rose is coming back! Isn't that great?" Donna said grinning from ear to ear and bouncing excitedly around the TARDIS console on the balls of her feet. A brief look of sorrow flickered behind The Doctors eyes as he looked at his latest assistance grinning face. He would not get his hopes up he knew better than that, but still there was a small amount of hope that came with these words.

"Yer." He said with a small sad smile that startled Donna more than anything.

"Aren't you happy? This is the girl you claimed you are in love with! The one you mope about for every day the one who you said was more important than everyone you know. The oh so amazing women. And now that she's coming back you suddenly don't care any more well that's just bloody fantastic!" Shouted Donna at The Doctor as he visibly flinched at the cruel and hurtful words. A burning rage took over The Doctor until the only way to relieve was to shout at someone and soon. Unfortunately that person was Donna who looked at the Doctor with an unknowing and piercing gaze.

"Don't you for a second that I would not be anything but happy about the fact that Rose would be back home where she belongs. But I'm over nine hundred years old and not stupid, it's been two years she could be married have children. She's probably with Mickey and… and if she isn't and I lose her again I would be able to survive that the second time round." The Doctor said his voice dropping in volume with every sentence until it was a mere whisper. Silent tears ran down his face as he visibly broke down in front of his newest assistant. The TARDIS landed and The Doctor couldn't be happier to leave the room.

Torchwood had been unusually quiet these last few days but neither Jack nor Martha expected the sudden arrival of the Doctor and his newest assistant. The TARDIS materialised in the Torchwood hub Tosh, Ianto, Owen and Gwen were the first to their feet and rush to the source of the noise with weapons in hand. Jack and Martha however run to the same noise with grins covering their faces. The Torchwood gang arrived before anyone had stepped out of the TARDIS. Jack saw the rest of the gangs' reactions and sighed in annoyance.

"Put the guns down these people are not dangerous." He stated with an even larger grin. "Unless you get on his bad side." Jack said thoughtfully. The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS with his hair slightly messier than usual and tear tracks down the sides of his face. He smiled sadly none the less.

"Hey Jack, Martha, how are you?" He asked weakly. Just then a red haired woman burst through the door with a frustrated look on her face. She was mad.

"You can not ignore what is happening here. She's gonna be here soon and one day it'll be too late to stop and think! I know your brilliant for thinking on your feet but even you won't be able to have a million emotions raging through your head at one time." The red headed woman yelled at the Doctor, having yet to see the others.

"Donna I can't deal with this right now she's coming back. Yes I can accept that but she might not be coming back to me. She could be married have kids. She's got her dad back do you really think she'll be willing to lose her mum, dad, best friend and brother or sister just for me. I know she said she loved me but she loves them to." The Doctor said a fresh wave of tears covering his face as he stormed back in the TARDIS.

"Who's he talking about?" Owen asked rudely in an bored voice.

"Rosie" Jack said in a whisper in a sad and final sort of voice.

"Rose Tyler. She travelled with the Doctor for about three years before getting trapped in a parallel universe with her family and ex-boyfriend." Tosh supplied in her know it all way. Jack looked at her strangely, she just looked back.

"I had done some research when you came back that time talking about Rose Tyler being lost forever and you never being able to see her again." Tosh said innocently.

The Doctor had, had enough of this how many time must this happen. Another one of his friends, the people he loved, getting hurt and he could do nothing about it. He stepped into Roses room a sad haunted look in his eyes. He sat on the bed and breathed in the scents of honey and chocolate everything completely Rose. He lay there for hours just remembering the good and bad. The time she was lost to him and the time she saved his soul by saving him from himself in the beginning. Her Theta. Her Doctor. Hers. Completely and utterly Rose's and he wouldn't have it any other way. Not at all. Rose's room was a mess but it always had been just messy and unorganised. Clothes lay scattered on the floor with pieces of paper containing doodles of anything from elephants to flowers, Completely Rose. His Rose. His Rosaline. She was everything that saved him she was the only one who could put him in his place and she knew it. She had stopped him from killing a Darlek of all things the killers of his kind and she stopped him from murdering just one with a few simple words. She was coming back any human would be glad but not him he knew to well what could happen because he had spent night after night replaying it over and over in his head what she might say what he might do and how she would leave again after. It still made him cry thinking about it. Him a nine hundred year old alien and he was crying nightly over a human. Oh but she wasn't just a human, She was Rose Tyler defender of the galaxy. Rose Tyler his bad wolf.

"Doc? Doctor? You in here?" Jack called stepping into Roses old room cautiously. He spotted the doctor lying on top of Roses bed and smiled slightly when he saw the doctors books and a pair of glasses on the desk next to the bed it was not a surprise that the doctor would often come to this room to think or even sleep in the familiar surroundings that screamed Rose.

"Jack? What you doing here?" The doctor asked groggily missing out words as he attempted to put together an understandable sentence.

"I came to see you, are you ok? Have you had time to think about anything?" Jack questioned sighing when the Doctor nodded his head.

"I think I want to see Rose no matter what. I don't care if she's married to Mickey or a complete stranger I need to at least say goodbye properly and tell her I... I...That I Love her." The Doctor said struggling with words.

"So that Donna she has one hell of a gob." Jack said laughing and changing the subject skilfully they chuckled tightly knowing that even though neither one mentioned it this would not end we at all.

Please Review- tell me what you think should I leave it as a one-shot or continue?


End file.
